Various constructions of crimp type couplings are known, but more cost effective methods of manufacturing are desirable. It is a challenge to make a cost effective hose coupling ferrule that provides proper attachment to the stem through the use of barbs without considerable machining. The stem is the insert portion of the coupling that goes inside a hose, such as a wire reinforced hose, and has a connecter for coupling the hose to a fitting. Machining methods generate considerable scrap material and corresponding costs of machining time. The aforementioned methods are not ideal.
One concern with non-machining methods is the resulting performance and appearance of the coupling.